One Tail of Two Demons
by Rosiel-kun
Summary: When Inuyasha runs into suspicious dog demon from out of nowhere that was stealing Shikon Jewel Shards, its up to Inuyasha and the gang to find out who or what this is all about...and he does...but with shocking results...! I suck and summaries...
1. Tail 1

Inuyahsa: One Tail of Two Demons  
  
-By Rosiel-kun  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the show...just my own   
  
"Long ago, 50 years to be precise, a young priestess named Kikyo was given a sacred "Jewel of the Four Souls", or as many call it, the "Shikon jewel". Many demons sought after this rare and very powerful gem, and many failed to retrieve it as long as it was in Kikyo's possession. But one proved that wrong. A half-human, half-demon boy named Inuyasha who loved Kikyo tried to take it, but Kikyo caught him, and with much regret, killed him…"  
  
--Inuyasha's tale,  
  
149 B.C  
  
All who witnessed this were only the two, or, was they not alone… In the trees above, a faint figure wearing white and red watched over, and soon after, fled from sight, leaving Inu-yasha alone…  
  
60 years later… "Shippo! Get over here!" yelled an angry Inuyasha. The small fox-tailed sprite hopped over with no glee at all. Sitting in front of Inuyasha was small mushroom like objects siting on the ground. But these weren't any ordinary mushrooms, these red beauties had big white spots and a mouth on the front, crying 'help' and rocking back and fourth. Shippo slowly approached Inuyasha, who gritted his teeth and covered his white dog-ears. "I told you, only put these down if there's an emergency!" Inuyasha yelled, slashing the mushrooms with his claws. "Sorry your all high and mighty." Shippo back talked Inuyasha while his head was turned.   
  
The two were just about the leave the field they were in when two figures were seen running toward them at great speed. One looked like a normal human, while the other looked more dog-like, with a tail, paws and ears. Inuyasha did not like the look of them, and narrowed his eyes as they approached. When they got a tad bit closer, Inuyasha could plainly see that they weren't running together, but away from one another. The person in front was a small boy, about the age of 10 or so, while the lumbering dog behind him was more than just a mere dog, it was a dog demon, and it just happened to be the same breed as Inuyasha! "Hey, is that a relative of yours, Inuyasha?" Shippo questioned. "Uh, no. At least, I don't think so. You think it could be Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha retorted, scratching his ears. Unexpectedly, the boy ran behind Inuyasha, who tried to jump out of the way, but found it was a feudal attempt as the boy was desperately clinging onto his flaring red pants. "Please, mister. Don't let it eat me! I didn't mean to!" The boy mumbled to Inuyasha, who was still a bit confused. But before he could reply, the huge white dog landed inches from where Inu-yasha, Shippo, and the boy were standing.  
  
At this time, the boy began to cry, which didn't make the situation any easier. "Hey, knock it off, kid." Inuyasha said, trying to pull the kid off of him. The dog still stood in front of them, just as menacing as ever, but when its eyes switched from the boy's, to Inuyasha's, it immediately stopped in its footsteps. It lowered its towering white head and put its nose up to his face. A great wind aroused around him as it sniffed and inspected his every feature, down to his snow-white ears. It made a low growling sound and stepped back, shaking the ground as it went. Inuyasha's ears twitched at the demon reared in the opposite direction and fled to the forest. "Hey, wait!" Inuyasha yelled, running after the dog and leaving the kid behind. (The boy ran off to the nearest town to tell what had happened.) Shippo knew he couldn't keep up if he was going to take off, so before he let Inuyasha get any further, he made a leap and landed on his shoulder, being careful not to slip and fall. The demon could be heard crashing through the trees and bushes as it entered the forest. When the two runners made it to the edge of the forest as well, Inuyasha came in contact with a girl, which knocked them both to the ground.   
  
But this was no ordinary girl, and to Inuyasha's surprise, she to had dog-ears upon her head, only hers were really light brown and were tipped with black. This girl couldn't possibly be a dog demon like me, could she? Inuyasha thought as he helped the girl to her feet. She redid her long ponytail, which was atop her head. It was held in a blue tie that slightly swayed with the wind. On each side of her face were two thin and red tiger stripes like Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru. Inu-yasha inspected her once more and found something quite strange; a light brown, fluffy wolf-like tail that was also tipped with black poked itself out from her red pants, which Inuyasha strangely added, were just like his except for the rip in the right knee. Her hair was blond-white but it had various streaks of black about it, giving her a tough look. Instead of hands and feet, she actually had light brown, five toed paws with black claws that were tipped with black like most of her dog appendages. She was also wearing a white shirt like the one Inuyasha was wearing under his red top, only the sleeves had been scraggly ripped off at the top of her shoulder, revealing markings that seemed tattooed to her at the base of both of her shoulders. Her dog-ears poked out from her fluffy bangs that dropped down her soft toned face. She made no sound and started to back up back into the forest. "Hey, wait! Who are you!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing the girl by the arm.   
  
She reacted to this and with a huge doggy instinct too. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and clamped her powerful jaws right by where he was holding her. Accompanied by this was a low growl and a tighter grip with her mouth. Why is she like this? Could she be at a higher level of dog demon than me and not be able to control it? "Hey, stop that. Who are you anyway?" Inuyasha tried to repeat again, but no response came from the strange girl. Inuyasha started to wince because of the pain that started to build in his arm. (Well, maybe not too much, because he's had worse before). He looked at the hard hazel colored eyes built on her face then noticed; She doesn't have an enchanted necklace like me! That's probably why she's like this, she can't control her powers as a full-fledged demon! He looked at the purple and white necklace that Kaede had given her when he first met Kagome. That's what was keeping him from acting like her, the spellbound necklace. "You know, if you don't tell me your name, I'll tell you mine. I'm Inuyasha, and once more, who are you?" He tried again, and this time when she heard 'Inuyasha' she stopped dead in her actions.   
  
She let her grip on Inu-yasha go and stepped back a few paces. "Did…did you say, Inuyasha?" She finally said, her voice lighter than Kagome's. "Uh, well yeah." Inuyasha replied, rubbing the spot that the girl had her teeth in. "I am Yuki Royakan Inu Jaganshi Suzaku Youkai Yasha." She said, putting her hands behind her back and blushing slightly, "You can call me Yuki" She added so no one had to call her by her slightly long name. "Yuki, huh. Never seen you around. Where do you live?" Inuyasha said, fiddling with the Tetsusaiga. Yuki, I swear I've herd that name before. But were? Inuyasha thought as he spoke to her. "It must be de ja vu or something because I swear I've seen you when I was little. Oh, well. Guess this heats getting to me. Come on, I guess you can come with us if you want." He said. "Yeah, okay." Yuki said quite nervously. Inuyasha started to walk away when he noticed that Yuki wasn't following him. In fact, she wasn't even behind them at all. She must have changed her mind and gone back home, but what about that huge dog demon? It was the exact same breed as me and my brother Sesshomaru. But wait, didn't that dog demon have white feather wings and strange markings on all four of its legs!? They were just like that girls! Then it possibly couldn't be. Oh, she must have seen it at some time, or was she the demon? Inuyasha pondered as he walked away with Shippo in search of Kagome and Miroku.   
  
Soon after, they stopped by the Bone Eater's Well where Kagome was having a hard time pulling her pink bicycle out of the wooden well. She tugged and pulled but something was holding it back. Inuyasha hesitantly strode over and helped but when they finally brought it up, they had found out what was on the other end. A huge snake demon shot out from the well and landed with a huge thud right on top of Kagome's bike. It flickered its tongue and lifted its massive head to inspect where it was. Inuyasha readied the Tetsusaiga and pointed its flaming tip at the monster's soft underbelly, precisely where he needed to strike it. I've got one clear shot. Don't let me down Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha swung at the snake but missed as it quickly used its snake abilities to dodge the huge sword. "Oh great. It looks like someone's losing their touch." Kagome bickered, placing her hands on her hips. "Hey, would you pipe down! Do you want me to kill it, or do you want me to kill it?" Inuyasha sarcastically retorted, positioning the Tetsusaiga once again. The demon bellowed out a huge hiss and lunged toward the three onlookers with fangs the size of Inu-yasha, maybe even bigger. But he was quick to act as he grabbed Shippo and Kagome with one hand and threw them out of the way.   
  
The snake was even quicker. It missed Kagome and Shippo but sank one of its huge fangs in the right shoulder of Inuyasha, who was not quick enough to escape its attack. Inuyasha tugged and soon enough broke the left fang right out of the demon's head. It gave a hideous shriek and shook its head around, trying to shake away the pain but in the process, splashing black blood all over the grass ground; just missing Kagome and Shippo. Inuyasha was having troubles of his own as he desperately tried to dislodge the huge tooth jutting from his shoulder. "Inuyasha! Get out of there!" Kagome yelled. The snake started to gather itself back and focused on Kagome as a target this time. Kagome stared at the snake before she saw it. A jewel shard was planted in the middle of its narrow forehead. "Inuyasha! I see a jewel shard!" She yelled. Inuyasha was still trying to wretch the fang out, but suddenly, it seemed to be moving on its own. Soon, it tore itself from Inuyasha's shoulder and flew back into the mouth of the snake demon, which shook its head again as the tooth readjusted itself back into the wide mouth of the creature. "Oh, no. Kagome run! If it's got a shard, ill take care of it myself!" Inuyasha yelled to Kagome, who seemed to be in a trance by the snake's blank gaze. The demon inched closer to Kagome, hoping to make a quick meal of the girl, take her jewel shards, and then take care of Inuyasha and Shippo.   
  
But the snake was caught off guard by a huge white blur. "What the…" Inuyasha tried to say, but all that came out were splutters and coughs. That fang must have been poisonous. Inuyasha thought, but wish he wouldn't have. The blur stopped and revealed its true identity. It was the white dog demon from before, and it looked like it was back for revenge as it tackled the snake and wrapped its massive jaws around the base of its struggling head, trying to suffocate it with its immense strength. The white wolf held down the rest of its long body with its huge white paws as it tried to escape. Soon after it attacked, the snake came to a slow death. It lay on the ground with its white menacing eyes staring straight into Kagome's, that ultimately made a huge shiver shake down her back. It's that demon again! Inuyasha thought, widening his eyes. The dog let go of the snake, took one large white paw and slashed its red and black head off with ease. The wolf planted its jaws around the snake's muzzle and carried it away; giving the three onlookers a hard look from behind its back before it left, fluttered its wings, and stomped away with out touching any of them. "Hey, wait!" Kagome yelled after the dog, hoping to get its attention. "Inuyasha! That demon's head had a sacred jewel shard in it! We can't just let it get away! Inuyasha!" She said, but from Inuyasha came no answer. He just stood there, staring at the bushel of trees the demon exited into. His eyes did not blink and he made no sign of movement.   
  
"Hey, Inuyasha!" Kagome tried again, but still no response. She was starting to worry and slowly walked over to him, being careful not to startle him. "Um, Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome said, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. But when her hand lifted, his eyes started to close and he quickly fell to the ground. Kagome did not know what to do; she didn't even know what the matter was. "Uh, Shippo! What's wrong with him?" Kagome said, looking at Shippo as if he magically knew the answer. "Hey, don't look at me. It was probably that demon's fang. You might want to check it out, Kagome." Shippo said, lightly jumping into her arms.   
  
The fox sprite was right on that one. As Kagome reapproached Inuyasha, she got on her knees and looked at his blood soaked shoulder. The poison from the tooth had already started to turn Inu-yasha's shoulder area black and green. Kagome started to panic. She looked around her in hopes to find something just wandering around that might help Inuyasha, and to her surprise, she did. Out of the trees came Miroku, "Miroku! You don't know how glad I am to see you! Where were you!" Kagome said, running to the boy. "There's something wrong with Inuyasha, but I don't know what." Kagome finished, inspecting the dead silent half-demon. Miroku quietly walked over to Inuyasha. He kneeled down by the demon and placed his right hand on the infected shoulder. To Kagome's surprise, the green and black colors started to fade from sight, and Inuyasha started to stir.   
  
"Huh, what did you do?" Kagome questioned Miroku. "It was quite simple really. It looked like the wound came from a snake demon's fang, am I correct?" Miroku retorted, staring Kagome in the eye. "Um, yeah it did. How did you know?" Kagome replied, watching Inuyasha as he started to wearily get to his knees. "Well, everyone knows that a snake demon's real weakness is passion and respect. When someone is hurt by this demon's poison, all someone has to do is show that they really care about the person injured, and the venom will disappear. Then poof, its as if nothing ever hit them." Miroku finished, helping Inuyasha up.   
  
The next day, the wandering group arrived at a small town near the edge of a sparkling blue lake. Kagome was glad that Inuyasha was up and running, but he still showed signs of fatigue now and then, witch made Kagome think that he had never fully recovered from his run-in with the snake demon the other day. As they entered the city, several men and women stared at the odd group as they made their way down the streets, mostly focusing their sight on Inuyasha. "Gee Inuyasha, why do you think they're staring at you? You don't look that funny." Shippo said, tugging on Inuyasha's ears. Inu-yasha narrowed his eyes and grabbed Shippo by his fluffy tail, "I may be weak but I'll still have enough strength to pummel you, ya know!" Inuyasha yelled, starteling some of the townsfolk. He dropped Shippo, who crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue as Inuyasha and the rest of the group moved onward into a small dojo-looking house.  
  
"Here it is." Miroku said silently, sliding open the square-framed door and walking inside. "Here what is?" Kagome questioned, peering inside the small house. "This is the house that me and my father lived in before…" Miroku couldn't finish. He stared down at his right hand, witch was neatly wrapped around his forearm, the top of his hand and his palm. It was locked together at the base of his middle finger by a thin gold ring. Also wrapped around his forearm was a string of beads that looked a lot like Inuyasha's necklace, apparently there to keep the purple fabric in tact, and to keep the black hole in his hand from eating everything in sight. Kagome entered the house and stood by the sulking Miroku, who kept his gaze on his right hand. "Before Naraku killed him, huh." Kagome finished his sentence very slowly and accurately because she knew that Miroku was still well aware of what happened the day the evil demon Naraku killed his entire family, making him the last of his family and the last with the family curse. "Yes. And I still remember how…how he…" But again, he could not finish. Kagome put a hand on his shoulder and told him that it would probably be best no to worry about it now. "Your right Miss Kagome, I guess I just got a little sidetracked. It's okay, really." Miroku retorted, taking a deep breath.  
  
He and Kagome walked out of the house and met Inuyasha and Shippo at a small food stand across the dirt road. There, Shippo was munching on some sweets while Inuyasha counted the quick glances given to him by the passing townsfolk. "Well, I think we found a suitable place to stay tonight. It looks as if all of the inns are taken at the moment, so it will just have to do." Miroku said as he sat down next to Shippo and ordered the same kind of sweets that the small fox sprite had. "Oh, and where would that be?" Inuyasha said, shooting menacing looks back at the staring people. "An nice and clean abandoned house just across the road. I think it will last us the night." Miroku finished, taking the sweets from the pudgy little waitress as she passed by their bench. "Abandoned? Are you sure its stable? We wouldn't want poor Inuyasha to get scared during the night if the wind blows and the boards creak now, do we?" Shippo said reassuringly, jumping on Inu-yasha's head. "You're asking for it, kid!" Inuyasha said, and started to chase Shippo up and down the dirt road. "Well, it looks like he's fully recovered." Miroku said, finishing his sweets and getting up from the bench. He kindly paid the waitress his and Shippo's bill as Kagome waited.   
  
Suddenly, a villager could be hear shouting, "Look! It's that wretched dog demon again! And she's after that poor child!" He yelled, pointing at Inuyasha, who was still chasing Shippo. The very few women that were about the streets panicked and ran into the nearest shelter to hide while the men grabbed bows and arrows, swords, pitchforks and whatever weapon they could find. They started toward Inuyasha with a yell, waving whatever object was in their hand. Inuyasha was stunned. "What? What's wrong with you guys?" He yelled, abandoned Shippo, and bounded toward Kagome and Miroku. "Inuyasha, what did you do now?" Kagome said, pulling on Inu-yasha's ears. "What do you mean 'what did I do now'? I didn't do anything?" He loudly retorted, trying to free from Kagome's grip on his ears. "Huh? You didn't?" Kagome realized then let go of Inuyasha, who feebly poked his sore ears. The men stopped when Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga. "Halt! The demon has the wolf's fang sword! This can not be her!" The lead man said, holding off the rest of the angry mob. "Identify yourself, demon!" The lead man said again, pointing his arrow at Inu-yasha. "What are you talking about! Haven't you heard of him? He's Inuyasha!" Shippo said without thinking. "Shippo!" Everyone said in unison.  
  
All of the men gasped, and lowered their weapons. "You are Inuyasha? The demon who killed the priestess Kikyo?" A man bellowed from the crowd. "No! I did not kill—" But he could not finish. All at one time, the men branded their weapons and started to chase Inuyasha all over again. But this time he ran, and took along with him Kagome, Miroku and Shippo, who had no idea what was going on. "Get him!" A man yelled from the mob. "He killed priestess Kikyo!" Another one yelled, and fired and arrow. It whistled through the sky and just before it planted itself in Kagome's back it bounced itself off what sounded like sheet metal. What was that!? It sounded like metal. But I don't see anythi—Kagome tried to finish her thought, but was stopped by a thinly shaped figure that appeared in front of her. It was the girl Inuyasha met in the forest. "What! You again! Hey listen, we can handle this our selves!" Inuyasha said, butting in front of Kagome. The girl was silent, and she did not answer. The mobbing men stopped at the sight of the female dog demon, and gasped in unison again. "Its….its…." But before he could finish, Kaoru sheathed her sword, slapped her hands together, and muttered some strange words. She quickly looked up at the man with her eyes as red as fire. A sudden burst of circling wind whirled around Yuki, knocking some of the men and the front of the mob to their feet.   
  
She slowly let her hands unwind and slowly raised them up. As she did this, numerous feathers swirled around all occupants of the dirt road they were on, whipping and tearing through the sky at an alarming rate. When the feathers started to grow in numbers, two brilliant white wings started to form on Kaoru's back, swaying with the whipping wind. And at that moment, all went silent, and a huge white light engulfed everything, throwing everyone's vision of Kaoru to the ground. When all the blinding light was gone, Inuyasha looked back to where Kaoru was standing, and saw nothing but a dust cloud. "What the heck was that?" Inuyasha said, and soon got the answer. Suddenly, a dark, circular shadow started to grow in the middle of the same place Kaoru was standing. The mob of men did not pay attention to this, instead, they forgot about the female demon, and started to run after the male again! Inuyasha thought this would never end, until…BOOM! A huge white monster landed in front of the group with all four knees still bent from landing, and gave a huge glass-shattering roar up from its massive throat. The wolf began to lumber toward the group of mobbing men, who, not hesitantly at all, yelled and ran for all they lived for.  
  
The demon chased them to the edge of their city, where they all cowered and hid behind a rock or up in a tree. The demon snorted at the villagers and began to walk back to Inuyasha and the rest, who stood still and stared in amazement. "All right you, I think we can take care of ourselves now. So you can, you know, leave." Inuyasha said the dog demon, which was now standing in front of them. The wolf did nothing more than lay back its long stringy ears and say, "I, must beg for your forgiveness. I should not of let you seen my true identity." Inuyasha was shocked. "You! You can talk!" Inuyasha said, sheathing the Tetsusaiga and staring the demon in the face. It sounds like a little girl's voice! Could that one Yuki girl really be the demon I thought she was? Inuyasha thought, and sure enough, right after his accurate thought, the white demon quickly transformed herself into the young girl Yuki. "Ha! I knew it! I told you she was a demon!" The head of the mob said, climbing down from the tall red wood tree he was in. "She's nothing but a monster! She's a hound at soul and should be put down!" He said again, regrouping all of his men.   
  
"Humans will never learn." Yuki said, bringing out her thin sword and pointing it at the mob of men. She turned it sideways, slashed it once off to her side and stood they're dead still with her head down. "Quick! Get her while she's—" But the man could not finish. In a matter of seconds, his whole tribe of men were falling or already lying on the ground behind him, making no sign of movement. All but the main man remained alive, trembling with fear, "Retreat! Retreat!" He said, but from his men came no answer. Yuki gritted her teeth and crouched on the tip of her toes, ready to spring and end this chase once and for all. But before she could, Miroku sprung out from behind Inuyasha and stopped her. "Wait! Stop this immediately!" He said, grabbing Yuki by the wrist. She did not have the same reaction for Miroku as she did Inuyasha; instead, she did what she was told, sheathed her sword, and let the man go. "Even as a full-fledged demon, you need to learn to control your powers." Miroku said, letting go of Yuki. "Full fledged demon?" Yuki said to herself and quickly snapped back to the group, "Uh, I guess your right. I guess I need to be more like my brother. Uh, I mean! —" But she was cut off by Kagome's voice. "Hey, did you just say 'more like my brother'? Is your brother, Inuyasha?" She said, glaring at Yuki. "Um, I…I…" Yuki tried to spit out the words, but she go so nervous that they refused to come out.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He knew he had heard the name Yuki before! "I remember now, she was my younger sister who was said to have been killed by our town's leader because she was born with the tail and paws of a wolf. And I knew that back then the wolf demons were feared the most among all other demons in our area. They were labeled responsible for the numerous cases of missing children and traveling men in the village. They also gained the title of being a nuisance by howling every night and keeping every one in the village up till dawn, when they would go out into the fields and taunt the horses and cows till noon. So, naturally, when they saw her wolf tail, they considered her one of 'them' in a human form. But she wasn't, she was just born a full-fledged demon, like Sesshomaru. They got so scared that they wanted to kill her and prevent her from becoming like Sesshomaru, looking for the shards of the Shikon Jewel, and killing any that got in her way. But my mother wouldn't let them. Instead, she silently left the hiding place that we were in with her in the middle of the night when she was only a day old, took her to the Bone-Eater's Well, and put a spell on her. A spell made her look like, act, and be a human girl, but still left the full soul of the demon inside her, locked and hidden away forever. She soon after sent her to Kagome's time, forcing her to live with a human family and hoping she didn't find out about what she really was so she would never come back. That was the last I ever saw my long-gone sister. I did manage to escape the village with my mother, father and brother, but I didn't leave empty handed. No, I left with a broken soul that forced me to try to survive on my own without her. That's when I started to look for the shards of the Shikon Jewel, to become a full-fledged demon, so I could…" Inuyasha could not finish. A small crystal tear started to form in the corner of his eye as he tried to finish his story. "So you could try to get to Kagome's time and look for her. Am I right, Inuyasha?" Kagome softly said, approaching the demon. "So the only reason you wanted to become a full-fledged demon like Yuki is so you could try to find her and see if she remembered?" Miroku added. "But I found you first." Yuki said, walking up to Inuyasha. She wiped the small tear that was starting to fall from the corner of her brother's eye, and hugged him. "It's been so long…Inuyasha…" Yuki said. "I guess it has." Inuyasha retorted, looking back at the three group members behind him. "Hey, why don't you come with us?" Kagome said, "Unless you're still looking for something." Miroku added along with Kagome. "We could use another helping hand." He finished and held out his right hand to Yuki, hoping she would accept.   
  
The demon eyed Miroku's hand for quite some time before she slowly grasped it with her own clawed one, shaking it up and down as she agreed to go along with the group. "All right then, I think a proper burial should take place. Then shall we be off? I think we've quite worn out our welcome enough here." Miroku said, glancing back to the man who was still staring at the group. "Yeah! Lets go!" Shippo shouted, hopping onto their newest member's shoulder. They all welcomed Yuki into their Shikon-Jewel-searching group and waited for Inuyasha and Miroku to finish their work. They then regrouped and headed off into the sunset.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Ok, now that thats over xx Anyway, R&R with comments only, no flames will be accepted I need to know if you want me to write more people! 


	2. Tail 2

Inuyasha: One Tail of Two Demons  
  
--By Rosiel-kun  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda yadda...ya, i don't own any of the Inuyasha charas sept Yuki...shes   
  
all mine...  
  
AN: Yes, this one is really short...i don't know why...it just...is...  
  
The weather wasn't the best the day Inuyasha and his group arrived the next town. The wind whipped in their faces; which made it even harder to see because they already had large quantities of sand and dirt hitting them. "How long till the next big water source?" Yuki yelled over the whistling wind. "I think its just a few hours from this forest! If we stop at this town, it will take longer! Why!" Miroku retorted, hooding his eyes from the sand with his hand. "I think I might have to show you something!" The femme fatale dog demon said, taking shelter under a huge tree. The tree did shelter them from the wind, but bits of dust and dirt still found their way to their hooded eyes. "I think we should stay in this town until this storm settles down!" Kagome said, peering at the warm, safe buildings down the road from them. "Miss Kagome's right! We should rest here for tonight!" Miroku said, darting across the road with the others. They entered a small inn and stayed there for the night. In the morning, Yuki got up extra early to go sit by the lake that was planted by the edge town, not knowing that Inuyasha had followed her. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He said, startling Yuki. "Oh, I have a thing for lakes and rivers and stuff. I don't know why." Yuki replied, dipping her toes in the cold, wavy water. Inuyasha didn't say anything to this because he didn't know what to say. He was shuffling questions throughout his mind on how Yuki was still alive. "Hey, thanks for saving us back there. I thought I would have been beaten there and then." Inuyasha said, sitting next to his small sister. "Yeah, I guess you do owe me some thanks." She retorted playfully, waving her bushy tail. Inuyasha drew a half-eyed face and sat down next to Yuki, who rested her head on her knees. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, how did you get back here and why don't you look like that human girl mother transformed you into?" Inuyasha said. "Oh, well, I was raised in my human family for 14 years before I started to question my life. I was told that I was just like anyone else, but I knew there had to be more out there, something that I was missing. One day, I was given a necklace with a pink crystal shard as a pendant for my 14 birthday. And before you knew it, I was here and looking like this." Yuki finished, standing on her feet. She took a deep breath and dived into the blue water. "Hey!" Inuyasha bickered as the water splashed his red garments, soaking him to the bone. Yuki surfaced a dozen yards away from shore and waved as she dived under again. Inuyasha stood up and squeezed out whatever water he could from his long sleeves and crossed his arms. He squinted his eyes to see if he could see Yuki but all he did notice was a strange sort water tornado that started to form where Yuki had dove under. "What?" Inuyasha questioned to himself and tightened his eyes even harder. The whirlwind was heading towards shore and it looked like some sort of demon was inside of it! Inuyasha waited a little more before he took any action. He wanted to know what this was right away! When the tornado was about 30 feet away, a giant water Leviathan emerged from the whirl of water, and Yuki was sitting on its back! "Hey! Don't worry he's harmless! Hop on and I'll tell you everything!" Yuki said, and made the Leviathan lean toward Inuyasha so he could climb on its back. He contemplated this because it was so big, but finally decided to take the ride so he could find out what was up with this giant creature. Inuyasha huffed at the Leviathan and climbed on its soft-skinned blue back and sat Indian style as the dragon headed off toward the center of the enormous lake. "So, uh, what exactly is this?" Inuyasha questioned and glanced at Yuki, who was sitting on its head. "Well, you remember that boy that I was chasing when we first met, right? Well, he uh, well, stole and Shikon jewel shard from me! I had to get it back! That shard was the source of one of my best abilities." Yuki explained. "Abilities?" Inuyasha retorted. "Well, yeah. You also know of course that I am half Royakan wolf demon. That side allows me to learn special techniques when I acquire a Shikon shard. That specific shard let me summon elemental demons at will. I can't let something like that drop into the hands of a small boy now, can I." Yuki finished. "Hey! What about that shard that the snake demon had! What was the deal with that! You just took it and walked off!" Inuyasha remembered that Yuki had taken that demon's head with the jewel shard in it. "Oh, well uh, I can't just pass up an opportunity to get another shard now, can I?" Yuki replied. "Huh, that shard rightfully belongs to me, ya know." Inuyasha said, giving a hard stare to Yuki. "I killed the demon, so I got the shard." The femme dog demon said, and huffed into the air.   
  
Suddenly, the Leviathan stopped and rose its body higher so they were able to see the whole landscape. "Its amazing, isn't it. How something this big hasn't changed at all…" Yuki said to herself. Inuyasha slowly walked up onto the Leviathan's head and quietly sat down by her. "So, do you miss the human world at all?" Inuyasha quietly said. "I don't know. Ever since I came back, its like I was never even there." Yuki replied. She looked at Inuyasha, smiled, and then laughed a little before she made the Leviathan turn around and head back for shore. There, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo were siting on the beach, enjoying some lunch bought from a little hut just by the lake. "Hey, bout time your guys got back! Look! Kagome bought lunch for us all!" Shippo greeted the two. "So tell me, Miss Yuki, how long have you been in this feudal era?" Miroku said to Yuki, who replied, "Well, I guess you could say about 5014 in my demon years. Just 14 in the human world."   
  
Everyone was stunned. Yuki was a whole lot younger, well, give or take 5000 years, than Inuyasha! "How is that, Miss Yuki?" Miroku added. "Well, its very simple, I was just born earlier than my two brothers. A whole lot earlier." Yuki retorted with a snicker. "Has Sesshomaru given you any trouble, Yuki?" Inuyasha said. "Not yet, I haven't even seen him since the day I arrived here. Why?" The femme dog demon replied. "Because it's quite clear that you are a bit stronger than both of us with you finding those Shikon shards so quickly. He's going to want you to team up with him, Yuki. Don't you ever think about doing that, because the only way he'll use you is to find the shards of the Shikon Jewel. And we can't afford that to happen." Yuki's brother said seriously. "Don't worry, little brother, I wont." Yuki said, and with that, they finished their lunch and headed off toward their next destination. Where ever that was.   
  
"Hey, Inuyasha, do you even know where were going?" Kagome said to the demon. "Sure, were uh, well…" Inuyasha stuttered. He didn't know where to go next. Yuki's ears perked up and twitched to the north of them. "What is it, Yuki?" Shippo said, and hopped on her shoulder. Yuki swished her tail madly and started to growl. "Yuki, what's the matter?" Shippo pushed on, trying to find out what exactly the demon was sneering at. "There, in the forest just up ahead. I sense a Shikon shard, but it's not alone. A demon's got it, I think, in its left shoulder." She said and ran into the forest with the other running after her. Just as Yuki had predicted, a huge red and black dragon was about to make a meal of the same boy that had hidden behind Inuyasha the first time he met Yuki's true form. Yuki gasped and clenched her fists, "Hey, kid! Don't you think you got in enough trouble already!" She yelled, transformed into her true demon form, and lunged toward the dragon. But this one didn't go down to easy.   
  
It dodged Yuki's tackle and smacked her hard with its huge claws right in the back. She barely took the blow the first time, and before she could counter, the dragon struck again with even more force with its claws and spiked tail, badly scratching the fuzzy white back of the dog demon, and throwing her into the horde of trees all around them. This caused her to let out an unsteady roar, collapse on the ground in a huge white heap, and slowly transform back into her normal state. "Miss Yuki!" Miroku yelled, and fled over to the demon. "Damn it! I knew this would happen!" Inuyasha said, and whipped out the Tetsusaiga. "Tetsusaiga!" The demon jumped and yelled, slashing the demon in two. The huge dragon landed with a thud on the ground, faded into thin air, and left behind two Shikon jewel shards. "Two shards? But Yuki only said one." Inuyasha said, and slung the huge Wolf's Fang sword over his shoulder. "Inuyasha! Come quick!" Miroku yelled. They all gathered around the injured Yuki and glared. She made no sign of movement, and her tail, paws, and ears were limp, and her back was torn to shreds. Miroku lifted her up in his arms and whistled. Suddenly, a raccoon man came out of the bushes. "What is it this time, monk! Can't you see that I am busy here!" The raccoon man said. "It seems that one of our comrades is hurt. Would you mind taking us to the nearest town that has hospital services for humans and demons?" Miroku said kindly, offering the raccoon gold coins. The raccoon man huffed, but gave in and took the coins. He put them in his pocket and then placed a magic leaf upon his head and clapped his tiny paws together. He was soon transformed into a huge creature that flew. They all climbed aboard and rode off to the nearest place that could help them (the town they just left offered no such service to demons, so they had to go somewhere else). Each and every one of them was hopping for Yuki to survive the trip. When they arrived in the town that could help Yuki, they climbed off and faced the town. There was no one in sight on the dusty streets except one. That one was Sesshomaru, and he had come for Yuki. 


End file.
